


In the right Direction

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 兄弟组, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy不是真的存在，但是他真的存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the right Direction

罗利去过很多地方。  
作战的时候去过很多地方，后来他找了新工作，又去了很多地方。新工作要跟着一堵墙到处跑。  
他的工作总是千篇一律，他自己这样认为。无论如何归结起来不过是抵御那些怪物。恶心的烂肉。很多人拿一堆水泥糊弄，或者是两个人驾驶一架巨大的机甲去揍怪物的脑袋，其实也没什么差别。  
“嘿扬希。”罗利从金属架子上跳下来，“你为什么不帮帮我呢？”  
而扬希只是看了看他脏兮兮的衣服。  
“说真的，你得回去。”扬希说。  
“去哪儿？”罗利把手里的扳手扔到一边，拍了拍手掌。  
“你知道我说的是哪儿。”扬希心不在焉地踢着脚下的石头，同一块石头被他反复碾来碾去。  
“我不知道，你为什么不告诉我。”罗利盯着他。  
“你知道。”扬希说完就没再理他。  
罗利则根本无所谓。他重新爬上金属架， 太阳有点猛。  
在这三年里罗利·贝克特一直扮演着一个浪漫的流浪者。不停地流浪，同时也不停地工作。工作，流浪；流浪，工作。  
他到过太多地方以至于对所有地方的记忆都模糊得要命。比如他到过旧金山，他却只记得大型的怪兽纪念碑。  
又比如他到过悉尼，连悉尼有什么建筑都不记得。  
他好像只记得墙和怪物。还有无处不在的扬希。  
他搭车。在路上拦下情侣甜蜜之旅的自驾车，跟他们说不好意思，载我一程吧。  
往往富有同情心并且充满爱的情侣们会友好地让他上车，捎上他一程。  
也有运气差的时候。比如有一次他在辛迪妮大道遇到一对年轻又甜蜜的情侣，他们同意载他去下一个城市，但在中途他们吵了起来，就因为一个红灯。更不幸的是，他们分手了。  
“这不是你的错。”男孩儿叹了口气对罗利说，“但很抱歉我们没法把你送去下一个城市了。”  
“我理解。”罗利笑了笑，“不过你还应该再哄哄她。”  
“当然我会的。”男孩儿友好地笑笑，“不过得等她稍稍消气。”  
“或许会很慢。”罗利说。  
“女孩儿都这样。”男孩儿耸了耸肩说。  
“也不全是。”罗利背上自己的包冲男孩儿点了点头，“我得走了，兴许可以搭上别的车。”  
“再见。”男孩儿说。  
罗利简单地挥了挥手，沿着公路往前走。  
扬希在这时候开口：“你的方向错了。”  
罗利好奇地看了他一眼：“你竟然还能辨认方向？真叫我大吃一惊啊扬希。”  
“谢谢。”扬希说，“但你没打算听我的。”  
“听着扬希，”罗利开口，“我知道你希望我去当个英雄，但我没法儿让别人再进入我的脑子。”  
“你可以做到。”扬希说。  
“也许。”罗利说，“然后有一天死于非命，跟你一样整天呆在我身边喋喋不休。”  
“我随时可以离开，如果你想。”扬希看着罗利，看上去很认真。  
“我不想。”罗利说。  
他没再跟扬希说话。他们一直沉默着直到另一辆车经过他们。  
车倒回来了。  
这是一辆卡车，车上运输的是为圣诞节准备的长杉树。  
罗利看上去就是一个搭车旅行者，一个人沿着公路不停地走难免值得同情。  
司机的年纪看上去像他们的父亲，“你好，需要帮什么忙吗？”  
罗利说：“实在是再好不过了。”  
罗利上车的时候看到扬希沉默地站在车下，于是他在心里说：“去你的，扬希。去你的。”  
扬希在车门边上，悲伤地看了他一会儿，转身走了，跟卡车去的方向相反。  
该死的，扬希，我不会跟着你走。  
抵达F州的时候是傍晚。罗利是个标准地道的外乡人，过卡口的时候把靴子拎在手上。  
扬希在卡口另一端等他。  
“你不是说我走错方向了吗？”罗利说。  
“我是这么说过。”扬希笑了笑回答他。  
“你为什么还要过来？”罗利问，一边把鞋套上。  
“但我哪一次不是听你的？”扬希说。  
“对。”罗利看了扬希一会儿之后笑了，“谁叫我是你兄弟。”  
“只好这样。”扬希说。  
“没得选。”罗利回答他。  
然后他们都有点想笑，只是罗利笑了，扬希没笑。  
“我没法一直陪着你。”扬希说。  
“我知道你在说什么。”罗利说。  
“你当然知道，毕竟我在你脑子里。”  
“我永远没法拒绝跟你聊天，我们要出发了。”罗利说。  
“你。不是我们。”扬希看着他，“我现在陪着你。”  
“随便你说什么。”罗利说着，踏了踏脚，鞋子里大概进了什么东西，让他很不舒服。他把鞋子脱下来，倒过来拍了拍重新穿上。  
罗利接着往前走，他要找个睡觉的地方。很多地方可以让一个流浪汉睡觉。明天就能找到下一个筑墙点。他打听清楚了才来的。  
在便宜的收容所呆了一晚上，罗利把扔在角落的毯子丢回床上，他要继续出发。  
他有点渴，所以他想弄点水喝。  
靠近筑墙区的地方有一家茶餐厅，甚至提供一些小面包。  
罗利吃了一点，又买了一些装在包里。这儿的茶很浓，比起别的地方大杯大杯的咖啡要实用得多，那些咖啡淡得像烟头浸过的水。  
他要精打细算并且省吃俭用，但是往往没时间注意这些。他不在意这些。  
“你今天又找到了新工作，祝贺你。”扬希说。  
“旧工作。”罗利回答他。  
“不同的墙。”扬希看着已经几乎完成一半的生命之墙叹了口气。  
“一样的工作。”罗利带上安全帽，冲扬希眨了眨眼。  
“没人比我们更清楚它不堪一击。”扬希说。  
“那就等它被击垮再说。”罗利把包移到身后。  
“机甲的材质比它坚固。”扬希说。  
“……”罗利沉默了一会，说，“是的。它们非常坚固。”  
“抱歉，我不是有意。”扬希歉意地看着罗利。  
“你让我有点难过，扬希。”罗利说，“不过我爱这堵墙，至少它让我找到事做。”  
说完他爬上金属架，一部分地方填充的强化水泥看上去让人有点不太舒服。  
几天后怪物在悉尼摧毁了当地的生命之墙，不费吹灰之力。罗利看到扬希正惋惜地摇头。  
然后史塔克将军找到他。  
“你找到正确的方向了。”扬希说。  
“或许是吧。”关上门前罗利对扬希说。  
“可要大展身手啊。”罗利听到扬希这么说。  
在这之后，扬希没再跟着他。  
说不清是为什么，也许是他不想，也许是扬希不希望。  
直到Dipsy Danger在执行最后的任务时，罗利说：“我从前一直沉浸于过去的痛苦中不可自拔，而现在，是我最愉快的时刻，我开始重新思考生命和未来。”  
“很高兴与你并肩作战，Mako。”  
他看见头盔下Mako的脸上有笑容。  
“很高兴又与你并肩作战，扬希。”罗利想着。  
“我也是。”  
穿着白色战甲的扬希回答他。  
这是他们再一次联系得如此紧密。罗利想。  
如果可以，他会愿意选择与这只硕大无比的钢铁战士，以及人类的恐惧，一起长眠。

 

FIN


End file.
